episodefandomcom-20200213-history
Rain Riverton
Rain Riverton is the protagonist of the story, The Secret of Rain, which is written by Joseph Evans, She is a orphan and an Immortal and the main love interest of Leon Lionfang, who is the second main character in the story. Background Rain was found as a young child by an orphanage on a rainy day in a dirty alley in Riverton (hence how her name came to be). It was later revealed in the story that Rain was in fact not an orphan, nor was she abandoned by her parents on purpose. Savannah Lionfang (Leon Lionfang's mother) took Rain away from her parents out of jealousy, and left her in an alley in the middle of nowhere, leaving her to die out in the open. Rain Riverton's father, Will, was a human who fell in love with an Immortal girl whose name was Brielle during his highschool years. This classifies Rain as being only half Immortal, although she still has some Immortal abilities. Physical Appearance Rain has fair skin with brown eyes. Her hair is dyed blue however it is said that her natural hair colour was brown. Her normal style consist of a comfortable red jacket over sweatpants. Rain is also seen wearing headphones throughout the beginning of the story due to her lack of wanting to socialise with people. Abilities * As an Immortal, Rain has the power and ability to shapeshift. * She is also said to be good at defending herself from her knowledge of martial arts. Relationships Leon Lionfang Leon is Rain's love interest throughout the story. They first met during Rain's first day at her new school and immediately became good friends after discovering they both didn't like being in social situations. Although they just met, Leon immediately trusted Rain, and she was the first person he told his secret of being a vanquisher to. Throughout the story, their relationship had many ups and downs especially when Leon found out that Rain had been hiding from him that she was an Immortal. However, despite this, it is apparent that he cares deeply about her, and even risked his life to save her when her adopted parents, the Applebys, tried to kill her for personal reasons. Emily Jenkins Rain's "friend" who secretly dislikes her. Emily was the first to befriend Rain during her first day at her new school and is shown to harbour strong romantic feelings towards Leon. She immediately gets jealous when she sees the amount of care and love Leon has towards Rain. Her hatred towards Rain gets stronger when she finds out that Rain had been imposing as her for her own granted. Trivia *Rain is not much of a social person and wears headphones to prevent people from trying to talk to her. Headphones are one of her common accessories. *Though througout the majority of the story Rain is reffered to as an Immortal, she is in fact only half Immortal. This is due to her father being a human and her mother being an Immortal. *It is explained at the beginning of the story that Rain is someone who has trouble fitting in as she is constantly moving foster homes. This could have been the reason which lead to her not liking to interact with people much as she is worried that she will not fit in with them. *Rain is an anime fan as she refers to Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online and Pokemon Gallery of Rain Riverton Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists